jaiden_animationsfandomcom-20200213-history
My School Stories
is an animation created by Jaiden Animations, uploaded on September 14, 2016. Synopsis In another story-time video, Jaiden shares some stories that happened when she was at school. Stories Silent but bleeding One day in first grade, Jaiden lost her front left tooth during class and started bleeding, so the teacher got her a tissue and a little envelope to hold the tooth. Jaiden thought it would be a funny concept if a kid brought home mail and in it was a baby tooth. Jaiden remembered learning about Emperor Penguins that day. In school, Jaiden was the untalkative quiet kid and always had only one or two friends in class. One time, her nose randomly started bleeding during class and she did not want to excuse herself, so she just raised her hand. That time, the teacher did not notice her for five minutes, and Jaiden spent that time panicking and trying not to bleed on anything. From shy to artsy One time, Jaiden's teacher asked a question and a few people had their hand raised, but Jaiden made the mistake of making eye contact with the teacher and he called her name. Jaiden said "I don't know", and teacher went out to someone else. Continuing the lecture, the teacher asked if anyone can define a peninsula, which Jaiden knows but could not describe, then he called her name again. Once again stunned from getting called on, Jaiden said that she knows what it is, then the teacher told her to tell him. The class laughed at the teacher's sarcasm and Jaiden almost started crying. The teacher stopped calling on her after that. Jaiden was also the "art kid". Whenever someone notices her drawing, they would ask her to draw them and she would politely decline with a small giggle. Ever since starting Jaiden Animations, she has been getting lots of drawing requests and her response is still "no." In her art class on the last day of middle school, there was a small end-of-year art passion competition. Jaiden participated in the competition but accepted the fact that someone else would win because she never really talked to people and she thought she was not good enough. Surprisingly, she won. He's a pirate/teacher Jaiden's high school art teacher was an obsessive fan of pirates, specifically Pirates of the Caribbean. He would blast Pirates of the Caribbean soundtracks while Jaiden and the other students were trying to draw. He would also whirl a golf club with a paint brush taped to it like a pirate sword and hang a pirate flag on the fire extinguisher. Then one random day in class, he bursts in, screaming and running like a maniac. That made Jaiden quit his class. That was not Jaiden's encounter with her pirate-obsessed art teacher, because he was one of the tennis coaches, coaching the boy's team. His ex-wife coached the girl's team Jaiden was in. Needless to say, the ex-wife was later fired for sleeping with the track teacher. At one practice, the art teacher suddenly got hyped up and yelled "I'm gonna jump over the net!", which is what he tried to do but he tripped on the net and face-planted on the concrete floor. Jaiden asked the ex-wife to take him to the doctor, but the ex-wife said that he was fine and he could "shake it off." The ex-wife took him to the doctor. The art teacher had to wear sunglasses for a month because he had two black eyes as a result from the incident. End-card Jaiden said that she would start uploading more frequently, and there are new T-shirt designs in the shop. Also she is recording in her closet with Ari. Then the rest of the end-card (and video) is just recording bloopers. Characters *Jaiden *Teacher *Cathy *Art teacher *Art teacher's ex-wife *Ari (during end-card) Reception Like many of Jaiden's videos, the reception for this video is very positive. Trivia *In TheOdd1sOut video, Academy Anecdotes (School Stories), James was originally going to name the video "School Stories", but because of Jaiden's video and he already plagiarized her My Random Thoughts video, the name of his video had to be changed. *The Disney franchise Pirates of the Caribbean was referenced as the art teacher's obsession, as mentioned above. Category:Videos Category:Animations Category:Animated stories Category:Videos uploaded in 2018